Blackout
by AnonymouslyFanficky
Summary: The power goes out at N.C.I.S, Ziva shows up for work sick, and Jen and Gibbs are refusing to admit they love each other. What could possibly go wrong? Jenny/Ziva Mother/Daughter; Jibbs romance, Not sure about what's going to be in this story because I haven't written it yet. Rated T to be safe. I don't own N.C.I.S. Not sure what categories to put this in, but here goes...
1. Butt of the Donkey

-Blackout-

The power goes out at N.C.I.S, Ziva shows up for work sick, and Jen and Gibbs are refusing to admit they love each other. What could possibly go wrong?

-***´´´***-I (obviously) don't own N.C.I.S.-***´´´***-

Out of character, slightly AU with Jenny/Ziva Mother/Daughter style relationship, possible N.C.I.S. family-style relationship, not really sure...

Shippies:

Very likely Jibbs romance

Unlikely, but possible Tiva romance

Slight McAbby friendship/possible romance

Possible Jibbs fluff. I'm honestly not sure where this story is going to end up, so at the moment I can't really predict anything.

Constructive criticism is welcome, hate isn't. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

I don't own N.C.I.S.

-∂.ƒ.

Prologue

Ziva David sat with her head on her desk. "Hot date last night, Zee-va?" Tony joked. "Shut up, Tony." Ziva mumbled. McGee looked up from his computer screen. "Are you feeling alright, Ziva?" Ziva sat up and tried to put on a convincing smile. "I am fine, thank you, Special Agent McGee." Tim nodded, and went back to his work.

Gibbs rounded the corner. "Shut down your computers. Snow storm. Generator's down. Nobody leave the building." Tim began to shut down his computer, while Tony just sat there, looking at Ziva. "Aren't you going to shut down your computer, Zee-va?" "Yes, Tony." Ziva said, rolling her eyes before finding out the hard way that such a motion made her nausea worse. Gibbs walked up to the Director's office.

Slowly, Ziva began to shut down her computer. She took took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I wonder if Madam Director will be coming down here." Tony said. "Apparently, you didn't get the memo, Agent DiNozzo." Jenny's voice sounded. "Madam Director needs to stop doing that. She's started creeping around, like Gibbs." Tony whispered in Ziva's direction. "What memo, Director?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up at Tony and Jenny. "That the next person who calls her 'Madam Director' gets keelhauled, whatever that means." Ziva mumbled, with her head in her hands. "It's-" Tony began. "unpleasant." Jenny interrupted him. "So," Tony stated. "The ninja speaks!"

"Yes, she does, and she wants you to shut up!" Ziva glared at Tony, before getting up and running towards the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked. "I think Agent David, the unbreakable assassin, just got the stomach bug, Director."

Before Jenny could reply, the lights flickered off.

"Crap."

Chapter One - Butt of the Donkey

Jenny opened the bathroom door to the sound of violent retching. "You okay, Ziva?" Jenny stood at the door. There was a long pause, before Ziva answered. "I'm fine." "Just what I thought you'd say."

"Jenny?"

"Yes, Ziva?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm by the door. Which stall are you in?"

Ziva threw up again, this time even louder.

"I-I didn't really look. I-I think number three."

Jenny felt her way along the wall, until she found the third stall.

"Ziva, I'm right here." Jenny knelt down. "Let me put your hair up." Jenny said, removing the hair elastic from Ziva's braid. She unbraided Ziva's curls before putting them in a messy bun. Jenny finished looping the hair elastic around Ziva's hair just in time for her to throw up again. After retching for a moment, she sank to the floor.

"Are you alright, now?"

"I'm cold. Really, really cold. And, my stomach hurts." Ziva cried in Jenny's arms while Jenny stroked her hair. "It's okay, Ziva." Jenny soothed. "Everything's okay."

That sat there for a minute, before Jenny broke the silence. "Do you want to go back to the bullpen or do you feel like you're going to throw up again?" Jenny asked, softly. "I would like to go back to the team, but I do not not if I can get up and do not want them to think I am weak." "Oh, Ziva." Jenny ran her fingers through the younger agent's hair. "You aren't weak. And, if need be, I'll have Gibbs bring you to the bullpen." "I thought men weren't allowed in the women's bathrooms." "I think, as Director of N.C.I.S, that we could make an exception, just this once. And, if nothing else, I'll carry you." "You? Carry me? Are you sure you can lift me?" "Are you calling me old?" "No," Ziva laughed. "It's just, I can't see you carrying me."

Jenny put her arms around Ziva and scooped the younger agent up. Ziva whimpered as Jenny inched her way out of the bathroom stall. "Sorry, Zee." Jenny said with a gentle tone Ziva had never heard her hear before. Jenny found her way to the door and with a slight struggle, got it open. "Still awake, Zee?" Jenny whispered. _Guess not._

"Jethro?" Jenny called, to the darkness. "Where are you, Jen?" "Next to the bathroom door. I've got Ziva, she's sick. Too bad Doctor Mallard's off today." "Hold on, Jen. Be right there." Jenny watched as a light came closer to her. She realized that it was Gibbs with a flashlight.

"Where is everyone?" Jenny asked. "DiNozzo and McGee went to Abby's lab, and we were the only team working late, when the power went out."

"How is she, Jen?" Jenny put a hand to Ziva's forehead and inwardly cursed. "She's burning up, Jethro. Where should I take her?" "Your office. You got a couch and plenty of stuff up there." "Yes." "Well, I'll come with you. I've got a flashlight." "I noticed." The two's conversation was interrupted by Ziva squirming in Jen's arms. "Let's get her up to your office. Is Cythia still up there?" "No, I sent her home before the storm started." "Jethro, could you possibly carry her?" Gibbs smirked, in the darkness. "Of course, Director." Gibbs took Ziva out of Jenny's tired arms. "Ziva's right, I'm too old for this." "Ziva called you old?" "No. You're missing the point. No more carrying sick ninja Ziva past the age of 35." "You've done this before?" "In Cairo. But, Ziva and I were both a lot younger." Jenny and Gibbs walked up the steps to Jen's office. Jenny opened the silver door to her office, and let Gibbs inside. "I've got battery-operated lights, only in this office." Jenny flipped a switch, and the lights came on. Gibbs set Ziva on the couch. She whimpered and turned over.

"No, Zee." Jenny said, sympathetically. "Lay on your back." "I feel like crap." Ziva mumbled. "Let. Me. Sleep." "Ziva, I need for you to lay on your back, so I can make you feel better." I'm not a baby. Let. Me. Sleep." Jenny smirked. "You're acting like one." "Go. Away." "No, Ziva. We're staying here." Jenny looked at Gibbs. " _Both_ of us." Ziva rolled her eyes and squeezed them shut. "Stomach hurts. Think I'm gonna-" Gibbs's quick trash-can reflex saved Jenny's couch.

"I've got some bottles of water and a cloth. I'll grab them." Jenny disappeared from Ziva's line of sight. "G-Gibbs?" "Ziver?" "Don't feel so nice." Gibbs put a hand on Ziva's forehead. "You've got a high fever. Stay here." "Do I look like I'm going anywhere, Gibbs?" Gibbs smirked and headed to the private bathroom, in search of Jenny.

Ziva was nearly asleep, when Jenny and Gibbs returned, a few minutes later. Jenny was holding a bucket of water and a cloth, and Gibbs had some bottles of water. "How are you feeling, Ziva?" The gentle, motherly tone of Jenny's voice was comforting. "I am fine." "Just what I though you'd say." Jenny said. "Ziver, you aren't "fine." Let Jen help you." "I don't want to ruin your night." "You aren't ruining our night, Zee. How are you feeling?" "Like a twenty-five year old being babied by her boss's boss." Gibbs had to smirk at that comment. Jenny just sent a playful glare at him. Ziva rolled onto her side. "Lay on your back, Zee." "You're not my mother." "No, I'm not, but as you said I'm your boss's boss." Ziva turned onto her back and stared up at the Director and her boss. "You are giving me the same weird look you did when I was sick in Cairo." "And what look is that?" "Concern? Worry? I do not know what Americans call it." "Ziva, I _am_ concerned. You've got a high fever and the power's out." "You have no reason to be concerned for me. I am fine." "No you aren't, Ziva. You're _not_ fine and you're _not_ getting off of this couch until either you get better or the power comes back on."

"Ugh." Ziva mumbled. "I feel like a donkey's butt."

I came up with this story, a while back. What do you think? I'll post the next chapter, when I get two reviews. I know, I'm mean. :P Toda for reading, and if you read all the way to this, write "Shalom" somewhere in your review, so I can know how many people are actually reading the whole chapter. Bye! -AF


	2. The Mommy and Daddy Speech

To my wonderful reviewers:

Steph- Thanks! And, don't worry, I won't. :)

KrisShannon- Thank you! I love the 'team acting like a family' stories, too. :)

This will be a fairly short chapter (It's the Eve of Christmas Eve and I'll be wrapping presents all day) but the next ones should be longer. :)

Last line of Chapter One: "I feel like a donkey's butt."

Chapter Two-

"Did she just say-?" Jenny thought out loud. "Yep." "And she meant-?" "Yep." "Okay, then." Jenny turned back to Ziva, who was trying to sit up, despite the fact that she could barely move.

"Ziva, don't sit up, you're sick." "No." "You won't lay down or you're not sick?" "Not sick and not laying down." "You're sick." "Not sick." "Sick." Oblivious to Jen and Ziva, Gibbs walked away and sat down at Jenny's desk. "Not sick and _not_ a baby." "Then stop acting like one." "I'm not sick. I am fine." "Jethro!" Jenny yelled, walking towards her desk. "She won't listen to me!" Ziva sat on the couch, a look of triumph on her face.

Just then, Abby came bursting through the doors.

"The kiddies don't like it when mommy and daddy fight!" Abby yelled. Tony headslapped Tim, who pointed at Ziva, who was now standing on top of the couch. "Um, Director Shepard, Boss, take a look at Ziva." Everyone turned their heads towards Ziva, who was now standing on top of the couch, staring blankly at Jenny.

"Ziva, get down, you're sick!" Jenny yelled.

"No."

"Ziver." Gibbs gave her the glare.

"Your glare doesn't work on me, Gibbs, and I'm not sick, _Jennifer._ " That was all it took for Jenny to walk up to the couch and pull Ziva back down onto the couch. "Stay. Down." "No. I am fine." Tony just looked on, in awe. "She's gonna be in huge trouble with bossman and boss woman, when this is over."

"Ziva, stay!" Jenny grabbed her wrist. "You can't be up and moving around!" "I am fine." Suddenly, Ziva threw up, violently.

Tim looked concerned. "Are you sure-" "Quiet, Probie." Tony covered McGee's mouth.

Abby, of course, had videoed all of it.

Jenny had finally gotten Ziva to stay on the couch. She had stopped protesting, which worried her. _Maybe she's just too tired. We ought to let her rest._ "Abby, Tony, Agent McGee, would you mind going down to the lab and seeing what you can find to get us through the night, until the power comes back?" Tim nodded, and the three left the room.

"Sleep." Ziva mumbled, turning onto her side. Jenny rolled her eyes and pointed towards Gibbs, who was sitting in her chair. "Agent Gibbs, please get _out_ of my seat." "You can cut the Director act, Jen." "You think my job is an _act_?" Jenny asked, mouth open. "Yeah, I do." Jenny glared at Gibbs, before charging off to her private bathroom. Gibbs sighed. _Redheads._

Ziva was asleep on the couch, and the team was getting everything ready to stay the night. Abby walked up to the Director's office, Bert the hippo in hand. Everyone was sleeping in Jenny's office, because it had working lights.

There were three mattresses. Tim and Abby shared one, Tony had his own, and Jenny and Gibbs were sharing one. "I'm scared, Timmy." Abby snuggled closer to McGee, who had a protective arm around her. "Nothing to be afraid of, Abby."

Abby looked at Jen and Gibbs, who were looking awkward sharing a mattress. "Are the Director and Gibbs sharing a mattress?" Abby asked. "Yep." Tony answered. "Are you and McGoo sharing a mattress?" "Me and Timmy, yes." Abby smiled. "Tony, you have no one to share a mattress with. Back to Gibbs and the Director, maybe they'll hook up and make Jibblets."

"Jibblets?" Jenny asked. "Yeah, you know, you and the Director would make nice Jibblets, Gibbs!" Jenny rolled her eyes and turned out the light. "Goodnight, Abby."


	3. Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and the Matchmaker

Replies to reviews:

Dixie Dewdrop's Graceland- Thanks for letting me know. I'll try to make it easier to understand.

Guest- Shalom to you, as well! :) And, thanks for reviewing :)

Sue- Thanks! :D

KrisShannon- Your review made my day! :) It's nice to know someone enjoys my fics. :)

I don't own N.C.I.S. or any of the characters on the show.

Constructive critisism is appreciated and taken very seriously. C.C. is always welcome, as is good feedback.

Jibbs, possible Tiva and implied McAbby. Slightly out of character, AU. Very Jenny/Ziva Mother/Daughter chapter.

Shalom,  
A.F.

Blackout: Chapter Three- Hide and Seek

 **3:04 AM**

Jenny woke up to the sound of something hitting the ground. "Jethro?" she whispered.

"Jen?"

"Do you know what that was?"

"Nope." Gibbs replied.

Jenny sat up and looked around. Tony was sprawled out on his mattress, Abby was snuggled up against McGee, and Ziva was on the floor, next to the couch. Why is she on the floor?

"Jethro, Ziva fell off of the couch." Jenny stood up and walked over to Ziva, who was now lying in the floor.

"Zee, do you want to sleep on the floor or the couch?" Jen asked.

"Couch." Ziva mumbled.

"Can you get up?"

"No."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"How about I have Gibbs pick you up and I find you another bottle of water?"

"Okay."

Gibbs walked over and scooped Ziva up, laying her back down on the couch. "Toda, Gibbs."

"Good night, Ziver." Gibbs pulled the blanket over her, and went back to his mattress.

Jenny returned, holding a bottle of water.

"Toda, Jenny." Ziva said, quietly, turning over to face the couch cushion.

"Sleep well, Ziva." Jenny said, softly, before climbing back into bed.

 **6:00 AM**

Jenny opened her eyes and looked around. Tony was sitting up in bed, McGee was leaning against the wall with Abby's head on his shoulder, Gibbs was sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee, which she had no idea where he got, and Ziva was staring at the ceiling.

"Feeling better, Ziva?" Jenny asked, looking at the younger agent.

"I am fine."

"Let me see if you still have a fever." Jenny said, walking to the couch. She put her hand on Ziva's forehead. "Still pretty warm. You can sit up and walk around a little, but no couch jumping." Jenny said, with a serious look on her face.

Ziva glared at Jenny, with a pouting look. Gibbs stood up from Jenny's desk and walked over to the couch. He handed Jenny a cup of coffee.

"How on earth-" Jenny began.

"Coffee." Gibbs stated.

Jenny smiled, gratefully, and took the cup. She looked down at Ziva, who was now sitting up and smiling.

"Director, when do we get out of here?" Tony asked, sleepily.

"From what I've heard, it's going to be the day after tomorrow, at the earliest. Probably even later." Jenny replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Tony groaned, and flopped back on the mattress.

 **10:00 AM**

"I am bored." Ziva whined.

Gibbs looked up from the table, where he was reading the paper. "DiNozzo, find Ziva some tea. McGee, take Abby back to her lab. Dah-veed, stay here."

Ziva pouted. "Why can't I go, Gibbs?"

"You're sick, Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"Let's see. One, you're sick. Two, you've got a fever. Three, you've still got a fever and it's bringing out your childish side." Tony added, with a smirk.

Ziva glared at him. Before she could try anything, Jenny put her hand on her shoulder. "Stay, Ziv. Don't get off that couch, and that's an order."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Ziva asked.

"Then, you may get up."

"So, can I get up?"

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Don't test my limits, Agent David." Jenny said, annoyed.

"What happens if I do?"

"Well, if you were DiNozzo, I'd keelhaul you."

"But, I'm not Tony."

"I noticed." Jenny replied, dryly.

"So, what will you do if I test your limits?"

"You're testing them right now. Go any further, and I'll have to start thinking of a way to punish you."

Ziva stayed silent, after that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenny and Gibbs sipped their coffee at the same time, which didn't go unnoticed by the team. McGee had his arm around Abby, who was sitting in the corner. Tony was playing a game on his cell phone.

Abby cleared her throat. "Are mommy and daddy gonna get back together?" Gibbs and Jenny's faces both turned red.

"Watch out, Abs." Tony said. "The Director might keelhaul you." Abby shook her head. "Mommy won't. I'm the favorite daughter." Everyone in the room laughed.

"Be careful, Abby." Ziva warned. "She has different personalities. Sometimes she's Jenny, sometimes she's Jen, when she's concerned she's the mama bear, and other times she's the Director. Sometimes, it's hard to tell."

Jenny stood up from her desk. "You're forgetting I'm also your boss's boss."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ziva stared at the ceiling. "You okay, Ziva?" Jenny asked, looking up from her paperwork.

"I am fine."

"Ziva, if you never tell us the truth, we can't help you."

Ziva looked up at Jenny. "But, I don't want to be weak." Jenny met Ziva's eyes, with a sympathetic smile. "I never said you were."

"Where is everyone?" Ziva asked, breaking the silence.

"Abby and McGee went to the lab, Tony went off to find food, and you know where Agent Gibbs is."

"He went for coffee, yes?"

"Yes."

"Jenny?"

"Yes, Ziva?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Zee." Jenny replied.

"When can I leave here? I have no spare clothes, and I want to go home."

"I don't know, Ziva. I don't know."

"What happened between you and Gibbs?" Ziva asked, randomly.

Jenny was a bit caught off-guard. "What makes you think something happened between us?"

"I see the way you two look at each other. Plus, you call him Jethro. Not a lot of people get to call him that."

"Playing matchmaker, Agent David?"

"Just observing, Director."

4 **:00 PM**

Jenny held Ziva's hair, as she threw up. "Want to go lay down again, Ziva?"

Ziva nodded, with tears in her eyes. She looked at the floor. "Hey," Jenny said, gently. Ziva remained silent. Jenny lifted the younger agent's chin and made her meet her eyes. "We just want to help you, Zee."

"I know." Ziva said, hugging Jenny.

 **2:00 AM**

Jenny lay on the edge of the mattress, with Gibbs on the other side. She stared at the ceiling, and knew that he was doing the same. She turned to face him. "Jethro?"

"Yeah, Jen?"

"Do you think Ziva's going to be okay?"

"Why do you think she won't?"

"It's not that, it's just that she's so stubborn and I'm worried about her. I just hate to see her like this, Jethro."

"Go to sleep, Jen. Ziva's gonna be fine."

Too tired to protest, Jenny let sleep claim her. Only when he was sure that she was fast asleep, did Gibbs press a light kiss to her forehead. _"G_ _ood night, Jenny."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Happy New Year! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

-AF


	4. We All Have Our Moments (Jibbs)

I don't own N.C.I.S. or any of the characters on the show.

This is the chapter for anyone that likes Jibbs or Tiva! Possible fluff, I haven't written it yet so I can't say!

Replies to reviews:

Sue- Thanks! :)  
KrisShannon- Thank you! I'm with Abby, too. :)

Jibbs in this chapter, a little bit of Tiva in the beginning. This also contains my first Jibbs kiss scene. It's not that great, but it's my first and I tried. :)

Blackout- Chapter Four- We All Have Our Moments

 **3:30 AM**

Ziva woke up, her stomach churning voilently. She looked around and saw that Tony was awake. He looked up at her.

"You okay, Ziva?"

"No, no, I'm not. I feel like crap, I think I've frustrated Jenny from taking care of me, and I want to go home."

Tony walked over to her.

"I'm gonna be sick." Ziva said, dashing for the bathroom. Tony followed quickly behind her.

Tony held her hair, while she threw up. "You okay, now?"

"I think so. Can you help me back to the couch?" Tony picked Ziva up and carried her back to the couch. He tucked her in and started to walk back to his mattress, but she put a hand out and stopped him.

"Will you stay with me?" Ziva asked, quietly.

Tony grabbed a blanket and lay down on the floor, next to the couch, in reply.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **7:00 AM**

"Gibbs and the Director are sleeping facing each other!" Abby whispered, excitedly. She picked up her camera and snapped a quick photo.

"Wheres Tony?" McGee asked, looking around. "He's asleep, next to the couch. I think Ziva got sick last night and he was the only one up." Abby replied. "Back to Gibbs and the Director, maybe mommmy and daddy will be getting back together!"

Jenny woke up to Abby and McGee talking. She kept her eyes closed and smirked. "We can hear you, Abby."

"Good morning, Director."

Jenny sat up and realized her and Gibbs had indeed slept facing each other. She looked up at Abby. "The power's out and we're in a snowstorm. Call me Jenny."

"Okay." Abby replied.

"How's Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"We think she got sick in the night. Tony's with her."

Jenny looked over at the couch, where Tony was in the floor. She turned her gaze to the man laying next to her.

"Jethro? I know you're awake." she said, nudging Gibbs.

"Jen?"

"Get up!"

Gibbs sat up and looked around. "Why is DiNozzo on the floor next to David?"

"She got sick, last night."

"Rule twelve." Gibbs mumbled, before turning to Abby and McGee. "Go to the lab and get Abby that spare Caf-Pow." Tim nodded, and followed Abby out the door.

"Jethro?"

"Jen, make sure Ziva's okay. I'm going for coffee."

"Where do you get that stuff?"

"I'm a Marine." Gibbs replied, leaving a still-puzzled Jenny sitting on the mattress.

Jenny shook her head and smirked.

"Get up, Tony." she said, shaking him.

"What..." he mumbled.

"Up or I'll keelhaul you." Jenny joked.

"Good morning to you, too, Jenny." Tony mumbled, sitting up.

"Was Ziva okay last night?" Jenny asked, her tone turning serious.

"She got sick about 3:30 this morning, but other than that she's been fine. I think she might be getting better." Tony replied.

Jenny nodded, and put a hand to Ziva's forehead. "Fever's gone down. I think she should rest today, just to be safe, but knowing her it'll probably only be a few hours before she's up and sneaking around." Jenny said, which made Tony laugh.

"I think you're right, Jenny."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yes, sir, I understand." Jenny said, on her phone. The team watched her, puzzled. She hung up and looked at everyone. "Power should be back on tomorrow. Most of the roads have been cleared."

Abby raised her hand. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hide and seek! We have enough light." Abby said, excitedly.

"Okay." Gibbs said. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "What, do you think I never have any fun?"

"Jethro, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jenny asked, meeting Gibbs's eyes.

"Take off your shoes, Jen."

"What?"

"You can't run around in heels like that. We don't have Ducky here, if you break something." Jenny nodded, and pulled off her high heels.

"What is hide and seek?" Ziva asked, rising from her position on the couch.

"You don't know what hide and seek is?" Tony, McGee and Abby asked in unison.

"Okay, so, hide and seek is this game where someone counts and you hide and when they stop counting, they try to find you." Abby said. "You must be hiding in the bullpen. No going to the lab or basement. You can hide in closets, but not the bathrooms because the power is out and they aren't very pleasant."

Ziva nodded. "I think I understand."

"Who will be it?" McGee asked.

"Gibbs." Abby, Ziva, Jenny, and Tony answered, all at once.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, sat down at Jenny's desk, and began to count.

Everyone pushed everyone else out the door, trying to hide first.

Jenny slipped into M.T.A.C. and hid in the darkness. Since there was no power and the room had no windows, there was no light. Holding her breath, Jenny watched the door open.

"Jen." Gibbs said, staring at her.

"You didn't say I couldn't hide here, Jethro."

Gibbs smirked. "I knew you'd be here."

"How did you know?"

"I know you, Jen."

"If you know me so well why-"

"Jen."

"What?"

"Got you." Gibbs said, kissing her, lightly. "I know." Jenny replied, kissing him back and putting her arms around his neck. For a moment, her green eyes met his blue ones and nothing could fake the love that each one saw in the other. The two lovers didn't notice Abby open the door to take a photo. When they broke away for air, they saw her.

"Abby!" Gibbs and Jenny said at the same time.

"So," Abby said, walking backwards toward the door and grinning sheepishly, "Are mommy and daddy back together?"

"Abby." Jenny rolled her eyes. "We aren't back together."

"You just kissed like that and you're telling me you aren't back together?"

"Not yet, anyways." Jenny whispered, so that only her and the man beside her could hear.


	5. Don't Mess With David

Blackout- Chapter Five:  
A big thanks to my awesome reviewers and PMers, who gave me tips and ideas!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Disclaimer: I don't own N.C.I.S. or any of the characters from the show, nor do I own MTAC, but I wish I did because that would be awesome for video chatting with my friends. :P I will never own N.C.I.S. or MTAC, but a girl can dream, right?

Possible spoilers for N.C.I.S.

Rated 'T' just to be safe, but I don't think there's really anything bad, violent, or more "romantic" than kissing (if you catch my drift) in here. Just Jibbs-y kissin' and shippin'

Shippies for the next few chapters:  
Jibbs. (Do I write anything else?)  
Tiva.  
McAbby.  
Enjoy, my faithful followers, friends, and fans.

-Metzi

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm going to go look for McGee." Gibbs said, gruffly.

Jenny looked up. "Abby and I will go find Tony and Ziva. They're probably together."

Abby nodded. "Okay."

 **-Meanwhile with McGee!- (doesn't that sound awesome?)**

Tim sat under the stairs, alone. He could hear Jenny and Abby above him, coming down the steps. He could also hear Tony and Ziva fidgeting with each other. _What are they up to?_

 **-One Minute Earlier, with DiNozzo and the Ninja-**

Ziva crept into the janitor's closet and climbed above the doorframe, sitting on a shelf. She leaned against the wall, smirking. _They'll never find me._ Just then, the door opened. She held her breath.

"Ziva?"

"Go away, Tony!" Ziva hissed, hoping no one had heard her.

Tony closed the door, silently. It was dark in the closet, except for a line around the door, where the light from the windows in the bullpen could be seen. "Where are you? Can I come?"

"You are acting like a child." Ziva whispered, angrily.

Tony put his arm up, looking for her, and screamed.

"You sound like a little girl." Ziva said.

Tony was still in disbelief. "You bit me!"

Ziva glared at him, in the darkness.

"That wasn't my knee."

 **-Present time, with Shepard and Scuito-**

Jenny and Abby were walking down the stairs, when they heard a girly scream.

"Tony." they whispered, at the same time, running down the steps.

McGee held his breath, as Jenny and Abby walked right past him. _That was a close call._

Jenny opened the door to the janitor's closet and found Tony holding his arm.

Abby caught up with her and looked at Tony. "Where's Ziva?"

"She _bit_ me!"

"She _what?_ " Jenny asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ziva jumped off of the shelf and landed on the floor, gracefully.

Jenny's jaw dropped. Abby just stared. Tony rolled his eyes.

Ziva cleared her throat. "It was justified."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The team sat in Jenny's office, waiting for her to come off the phone with Sec-Nav. Ziva was asleep on the couch. Her fever had returned, and she let Jenny tuck her in.

"Yes, sir. I am here with the MCRT, along with Abby Scuito and Mossad Liason Officer David." Jenny paused. "Yes, sir, I can get into MTAC. I put a rock in the door, to keep it open, while the power's out."  
Jenny paused, again. "Yes, you too, sir." she said, hanging up. She turned to the team. "We're stuck here until tomorrow. Most of the power in D.C. is back on, but our's won't be back until tomorrow."

Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed. "When we get out of this, what are we going to do about Ziva?"

Jenny looked over at Ziva, who was pale and sleeping, not making a sound. She turned back to Tony. "I don't know, Tony. She's not in any state to be home alone." Jenny turned to Gibbs. "Any ideas, Jethro?"

"I would say she could come with me, Jen, but I don't have the supplies or experience to deal with a sick Dah-veed."

"I don't, either." Jenny replied.

"You said she got sick in Cairo."

"Yes, she did. I suppose she could stay with me." Jenny said, thoughtfully.

Tony looked up. "She could stay with me."

Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "Rule twelve, until David gets better."

Jenny looked at Tony. "No, Tony."

Abby jumped in, on the conversation. "What about you and the boss man?"

Jenny blushed. "It's" she searched for the right word. "complicated."

Tony rolled his chair towards Jenny's desk. He looked up at Gibbs. "There's this thing, boss, we did while you were gone." Abby smiled and ran over, sitting in between Tony and the desk.

"Campfire!"

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"When we get out of here, tomorrow, it'll probably still be bad. We don't want anyone alone in this type of weather. The roads won't be closed, but they'll be dangerous. Abby, you'll stay with McGee. Tony and Jethro, you can come to my place." Jenny said. Everyone nodded, except for Ziva, who was still asleep.

"I also spoke with Doctor Mallard. He has to stay with his mother."

"And how is our resident Mossad ninja?" Tony asked, looking over at Ziva. He picked up a rectangular recorder. "Campfire out."

Jenny rolled her eyes and walked over to Ziva. "Ziva, how are you feeling?"

Ziva sat up and looked up at Jenny. "I was sleeping."

"The power will be back on, tomorrow. You will be staying with me, until the storm clears."

"But-"

"No buts, Agent David." Jenny replied, firmly. "I know you have no immunity to the winter flu, and you are in no condition to stay home alone in that apartment of yours."

Ziva crossed her arms. "I am fine."

"I'm only looking out for you, Ziva." Jenny said, softly.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **11:00 PM**

Ziva was playing with her knife, with Tony sitting next to her. Abby cleared her throat.

"Gibbs and the Director made out in MTAC!"

Ziva sat up and stared at Jenny. "Wait, what?"

"I win the betting pool!" Tony yelled, punching a fist in the air.

"Abby." Gibbs said, looking at her.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm the favorite."

That sent everyone into fits of laughter.

"So, about MTAC..." Tony said, earning a look from Gibbs.

"Everyone go to sleep." Jenny said, sternly. She sat down on the mattress, her teeth chattering. She pulled the cover over herself and shivered, snuggling up against Gibbs, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Night, Jethro."

"Night, Jen."


	6. Endings (reposted)

Blackout Chapter Six  
A/N: I'm trying to finish up my stories on here.

I tried to upload this earlier but it didn't work so I am posting it again.

I also have quite a bit of schoolwork (I'm 13) so I've been pretty busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own N.C.I.S. or any of the characters from the show.

Previous chapter:

 _Ziva was playing with her knife, with Tony sitting next to her. Abby cleared her throat._

 _"Gibbs and the Director made out in MTAC!"_

 _Ziva sat up and stared at Jenny. "Wait, what?"_

 _"I win the betting pool!" Tony yelled, punching a fist in the air._

 _Jenny stood up, blushing, and turned off the battery-operated light. "Everyone go to sleep." she said, sternly. She sat down on the mattress, her teeth chattering. Jenny pulled the cover over herself and shivered, snuggling up against Gibbs._

 _"Night, Jethro."_

 _"Night, Jen."_

 **7:00 AM**

Abby woke up and looked around. Ziva and Tony were sitting on the couch. Jenny and Gibbs were still asleep. Jenny's fiery red hair was the only thing that could be seen, as she was snuggled up under the blanket next to Gibbs.

Silently, Abby picked up her camera and snapped a picture of the two. Gibbs sat up.

"Morning, Gibbs!" Abby screamed.

Gibbs stood up. "Be quiet. Don't want to wake her."

The red-haired object rolled over. "She's awake, now!"

Abby backed away from the mattress. "Oh, Director! I didn't even know you were under there. All I could see was your hair and-"

"Okay, Abby." Jenny said, sleepily. She turned over, looking at Gibbs.

"Morning, Jethro."

"Morning, Jen."

Ziva watched the exchange, laying her head on Tony's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Ziva?" Jenny asked, noticing the yonuger agent's pale features.

"I think that 'seek and hide' game wore me out." Ziva replied, quietly.

Jenny didn't bother to correct her friend.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on.

"The power's back!" Abby screamed.

"Tim, take Abby home with you, since I doubt you two want to hang out at my house. If you want to, though, you can come. Tony, Jethro, Ziva, you all come with me." Jenny said, standing up.

Abby stood up, as well. "I'm going with Timmy."

Ziva smiled as Tony helped her off the couch.

"I'm happy to get out of here and go to Jenny's house." Ziva said, stretching after sitting for so long.

"Why?" Tony asked.

Ziva slapped him on the back of the head. "Because, my little hairy butt, if you haven't yet noticed, it's freezing in here!"

Tony turned to Jenny. "Do you, Director Jennifer Keelhauling Shepard, admit to your love for Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Keelhauling?" Jenny asked, trying to change the subject. "I haven't keelhauled you, Agent DiNozzo, _yet_."

Tony's eyes widened and he backed away.

"You mess with the mama bear, you get the tail." Ziva said, looking at Tony.

"What?" Jenny, Tony, McGee, and Abby asked in unison. Gibbs just looked on and smirked.

"Look, I know I got the bear thing right." Ziva said, defending herself. She picked up a bottle of water and took a long sip.

Jenny was going to laughed, but to avoid hurting her friend's feelings, coughed instead.

"You okay, Director?" Ziva asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine, Ziva." Jenny replied, smiling. "And you're going to be, too."

The End.

A/N: I considered making this longer, but I decided to just leave it here. If I continue to drag it on, it may not have a good ending. Therefore, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. I know I enjoyed writing it. ~Kat


End file.
